Resurrection
by 94xSuperAngel
Summary: Grievous is brought back to life by a new team called 'Clover' who want Grievous to destroy their failed experiments. Grievous wants freedom and will do anything to get it. Grievous must face several challenges that will test his willpower and leadership.
1. Chapter 1

_General Grievous has been discovered, the Awakening Project will now begin._

Needles, Blood transfusions, new amour and technology that no one could clearly explain covered the lifeless body of the once unstoppable monster known as General Grievous. His brain remained lifeless for years as his blood started to run through what was left of his body, the bacta tank was placed into his chest as his heart, lungs and brain started to come back together. The amour was updated as it was placed in to make his old body again.

However, one new substance would be implanted into the fearsome general.

Despite the strange new substance going through his brain and metallic blood stream, the general didn't wake for another 5 months. When he would however, everyone would be ready.

Grievous' world started to come alive as the black darkness started to produce a picture that only he could recognize; his old love, Ronderu lij Kummar. Grievous saw her standing there with the wind blowing through her hair, as she happily smiled under her mask.

"Kummar?" Grievous asked her in a state of shock. Kummar didn't say anything at first as she smiled more. Grievous knew she was too. "Kummar…is that you?" Grievous asked again.

"Grievous," she replied happily. Her voice was soft and sweet. Slowly however, Kummar started to disappear but her expressions stayed the same. Grievous didn't want her leave.

"Kummar!" he yelled.

"Wake up, Grievous," Kummar said. Grievous was confused but didn't say anything. "Please wake up," she said again, her smile was slowly falling. "It's time to wake up."

Grievous still didn't say anything. Kummar's smile had completely gone.

"GRIEVOUS!" she yelled, but her voice had changed. Grievous had no time to say anything as Kummar disappeared and a white flash woke him up from his long slumber.

Grievous shot his eyes open as he saw a female human standing over him. She looked in a state of shock as she eyed Grievous for several seconds before sighing from relief. A faint smile came across her face as she turned towards someone that Grievous couldn't see. So he kept his eye on the female who was still looking at the second person.

"He's back, it's alright," she yelled back to the man who now came into Grievous' sight. Grievous didn't know what to do. His arms were free and he could see properly, so what was holding him back from killing the two.

"That was too close, we almost lost him," the man said. The pair looked very alike with their blonde hair, green eyes and looking about the same age. They were wearing a strange form of suit that Grievous had never seen before. Their t-shirts were black with short white sleeves with baggy black pants that were tucked into their heavy looking black boots.

"Well he's fine now; you gave him too much dosage. Be more careful!" she snapped back as she turned towards Grievous again.

Grievous' eyes widened as he slowly sat up on the metal bed. The bed sheets rolled down to his hips, he breathed heavily as the woman stood back. Grievous looked towards the woman, wondering what was going on.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked in an aggressive way.

The woman just narrowed her eyes, preparing for Grievous' rage.


	2. Chapter 2

The paired eyed each other again in silence. "You will answer me," Grievous said, sounding more frustrated. After a few more seconds of silence, the woman finally spoke.

"It took us over 12 years to put you back together," she merely replied. Grievous' eyes widened as he listened closely. "You're in an organization named 'Clover.' It was formed 20 years ago, to bring back the best warriors and to create the best weapons and protectors. However, Clover is a full-human organization so we didn't know where to start in bringing you back."

"So how did you bring me back?"

"First we had to retrieve your body which meant searching nearly the entire galaxy and finding your mask on the Invisible Market. It was hard but we eventually got there."

"12 years," Grievous said quietly to himself. However he remembered something and jumped out of the bed. "Where the hell is this place?"

"Sit," she merely said.

"I need to…" before Grievous could continue, he was suddenly kicked to the floor and held down to the floor. Grievous was shocked by the woman's strength to be able to kick him down then hold him to the floor. "What the hell," he angrily said.

"Listen, if you really think that you can just walk out of here, well you can't," the woman said. Grievous was twitching his left eye and his hands, but he daren't move. "Now listen and listen good; we brought you back to life because we need you to help us and you will. For now however, you're so weak, I believe a youngling Jedi could defeat you." Grievous' eyes widened.

_The Jedi are still alive…damn. _

"And if you think that you can get your revenge, well don't bother. Obi-Wan died years ago at the hand of his once apprentice Anakin Skywalker who later became Darth Vader." Grievous could not believe what he was hearing. Obi-Wan; one of the most talented and strongest Jedi's had died. Grievous looked in anger at the floor in disbelief. "For now you'll be trained by another one of our subjects who is in the level 'B' section and before you ask, you're at the bottom class; a level F grader."

The woman noticed that Grievous was beginning to relax as she slowly released him. Grievous didn't move, he just twitched in frustration as he hid his face from the woman who started to leave the room. "Don't try to change things, accept them," she merely said as she walked out of the room.

"Damn it," Grievous said quietly to himself. "Damn it, damn it!" he repeated, slamming his fits into the floor.

The woman watched as Grievous just laid there on the floor, not moving.

"Wow," came another female voice from behind her. "This is really the guy we wasted 12 years on to resurrected?" she asked.

"Yes Marsha, that's him."

"Gezz, he's worthless! Why? Why did we bother bringing him back, he'll only want freedom and you know we have to do in order to get freedom?"

The woman just smiled and started to walk away. "As we both know Marsha, he cannot leave this place, not alive anyway." Marsha's eyes narrowed, but suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye as she caught a Lightsaber.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked harshly.

"Well someone needs to train him."

"You're joking right? I'm not going to train that piece of trash!"

"Leaders orders! No exceptions! And with the amount of power we inserted him with; he'll be out of your hair in no time."

And with that, the woman walked away, leaving Marsha to deal with the cyborg. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside.

Grievous didn't notice Marsha had entered the room until she started talking to him.

"Laying there isn't going to help." Grievous looked up at the woman and was partially shocked by how young she was. "If anything, it makes things worse."

Her hair was long and red as it reached her chest, her fringe might have hid her left eye, but Grievous could tell and eye patch was underneath the fringe as he could see the two stands going round her face. Unlike the others, she didn't wear a Clover uniform. Instead she wore a sleeveless black shirt, wrist bands, long black pants and black shoes with a light weight silver piece of amour that was hanging off her right shoulder with black leather straps.

"And I guess you should know with that battle-scar?" Grievous asked as he rose to his feet.

Marsha wanted to attack him more than anything, but she just narrowed her eyes, knowing that doing something like that would be seen as an act of unfairness and being a coward.

"Whatever," she said as she threw the Lightsaber she was given into Grievous' hand. Grievous caught the Lightsaber and opened it as a golden blade opened. If Grievous could smile, he would. It felt good to hold a Lightsaber in his hands again, even if they were metal. "Come on," Marsha said as she started to walk away. "It's my responsibility to train and look after you, so you'll follow me. I'll take you to the training grounds."

Grievous hesitated at first but slowly followed Marsha. Grievous suddenly felt something course though his body as he jumped towards Marsha, who blocked his attack with her blue Lightsaber. She half-smiled as she eyed Grievous with her brown eyes. She removed the Lightsaber away from his and turned away. "Not bad Grievous, not bad at all."

Grievous watched her leave, lowered his Lightsaber and followed through the hallways and into another hallway with several rooms which were all domed. The training grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Grievous looked around the strange training grounds which looked very peaceful, unlike the others. Whilst theirs was a simple meadow, the others had harsher environments like a desert, snow and a cliff edge. Grievous looked around the domes structure before turning back to Marsha.

"So were training right now?" Grievous asked.

"No," Marsha quickly said back.

"What?"

"I just want to spar with you for a while, get a feel of your abilities."

"I'm at level F, why should you get a feel of my abilities?"

"To be honest I can sense your energy, it's unlike anything I've ever sensed."

"Wait what?"

Marsha suddenly remembered.

"Oh didn't Clare tell you?" Marsha asked. So that was her named; Clare. Grievous pulled a puzzled face as Marsha sighed, lowering her Lightsaber. "Ok, you might as well know." Grievous listened carefully, but didn't lower his activated Lightsaber. "You've been brought back to life, but without a substance we provide. The substance is called 'Awakening.' It's a mixture of different drugs that gives you extra strength, ability and can help you regenerate. However you being a cyborg," Grievous was happy that for once someone noticed he wasn't a droid. "Regeneration is something you cannot do. Instead you'll have to rely on your perception and ability to avoid being hit."

"Hit by what?" Grievous asked, not seeming to care about the extra substance that was following through his body. Marsha's eyes narrowed.

"We didn't bring you back for nothing," Marsha replied. Grievous' eyes widened to the response. "Nor do we bring back aliens like you. In case you haven't noticed but Clover is a full human organization and we are great rivals to the Jedi. Just like you."

"So you brought me back to finish them, like I did in my past life?"

"No," Marsha merely answered. Grievous was confused. If they weren't going to hurt the Jedi then why was he brought back? He pulled a frustrated face as Marsha continued. "We didn't have a name for them," she started. "They were created to be the best warriors in the galaxy. We used humans only as the test subjects and implanted illegal drugs into their blood stream. They were untouchable when they finished their training; however the drugs eventually took over their bodies and mind and they transformed into something ugly. Destroyers. Now they roam this planet, killing anything in their paths. We've sent out many warriors to stop them but all have failed. It's because of them I've lost my eye. After that everyone for weeks thought I was going to be infected like them. They even locked me in a room, parting me from the world."

Grievous and Marsha remained quiet for several moments as Grievous was placing the pieces of the puzzle together.

"So I guess you want me to stop them, since I was nearly untouchable in my first life?"

"Pretty much. Now let's spar for a little while."

"Wait! Tell me how to get out of here! I'm not cleaning up your mess!"

"Win against me and I'll tell you everything," Marsha harshly snapped back.

With that said, Marsh charged towards Grievous, where he blocked her move with his Lightsaber. Marsh pushed herself towards Grievous, where Grievous pushed back with all his force and tried to take a swipe at Marsha, but she disappeared from view. Grievous however turned around avoiding Marsha's behind attack as he pulled it away. The time Grievous attacked, jumping high in the air, pointing the Lightsaber down at the ground. When he hit the floor, the Lightsaber had dug firmly into the ground. As he turned he saw Marsha who was coming in for another attack. Grievous quickly pulled out the Lightsaber and dodged the attack. He then grabbed Marsha face and swung her round, making her forehead bleed as Grievous finger dug deeply into her flesh. Marsha skidded to a halt and came running back, swinging several attacks that Grievous avoided and when he tried to go into another attack, the pair froze before Grievous moved as the Lightsaber had completely missed Marsha's face and was next to her shoulder.

Marsha half-smiled at Grievous and used her Lightsaber to move Grievous' away. Grievous was shocked at Marsha's strength as when Marsha threw his Lightsaber back, it went flying out of his hand, landing next to someone else. Another young looking girl who wore a cheeky smile on her face. She had short hair with a full fringe that was silky black.

"Wow Marsha, I never would have guest," she said as she entered the arena. Marsha placed her Lightsaber away. "I know this is General Grievous and he's only been alive for about half-an-hour, but I never would have thought he would be this week."

Grievous took that as a huge offence as he grabbed the girl and held her up high. "I can take you on without a Lightsaber," he angrily said as he glared into the still smiling girl's eyes.

"Oh really?" she mocked. Grievous suddenly heard something drop as his right hand had fallen off. He turned back to the girl who was bearing her green Lightsaber at him. "Your perception is of someone worse than a level F." Grievous roared angrily and tried to hit that girl, but she simply moved to the side, still with a mocking smile on her face.

"Alright you too stop it!" Marsha ordered. The pair both turned back to her. "We shouldn't be fighting each other as we already know who the really enemy is." The trio remained quiet as Grievous noticed that the second girl had his Lightsaber somehow on her belt as he aggressively took it back from her. "Now Rio, leave, you know our mission starts in two days." Grievous sounded interested in the mission.

"Yes dear," Rio answered as she started to walk away. Grievous however grabbed her by the arm and swung her back.

"I will finish what you started next time," he threatened. Rio just grew a longer smile as she took her arm back and walked away.

"Grievous!" Marsha ordered. Grievous turned back only to catch his right hand in his only free hand. "Go fix your hand and I'll see you tomorrow for training." Marsha started to walk away, but Grievous hadn't forgotten about the deal.

"What about our deal?"

"You didn't win. Rio's right, your perception needs to be improved," Marsha cheekily replied as she walked away. Grievous growled under his breath as he looked at his hand then walked out of the fake training grounds.


End file.
